1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable sunshade, and more particularly to a foldable and retractable sunshade that can be used either freestanding or slip-mounted onto the back of a lounge chair.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most sunshades are designed to be permanently mounted or removably fastened to a chaise lounge, folding chair or infant car seat. While the permanently mounted sunshades are not portable at all, the portability of the removable sunshades is subject to the tedious task of mechanically fastening and unfastening the shade from the lounge by use of clamps or screws. Thus, with most portable sunshades some assembly is required.
Most sunshades are designed for use in conjunction with a chair or seat, and cannot be used freestanding. Because such shades must be mechanically attached to the side or seat member of a chair using clamps, screws, or clips, these shades have no base of their own upon which to balance or stand when not attached to an item of furniture. Shade users desiring to incline in a generally horizontal position while still using the shade, must do so on a reclinable lounge chair. They cannot use such shades in conjunction with, say a towel laid upon the sand at a beach, because there is no structural support upon which to attach the shade for stability and balance.
What is needed is a portable sunshade that simply engages a lounge or chair, requiring no mechanical attachment thereto, and is capable of standing on its own so as to be used in conjunction with a towel or blanket placed upon the ground.